The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a spin-stabilized sabot projectile for overcoming a heterogeneous resistance, such sabot projectile containing a projectile body formed of heavy metal.
According to a state-of-the-art sabot projectile of this type, as disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 536,481, there is provided a solid projectile body or projectile having a large penetration capability for thick armored plates, which, however, at the target, simply passes through a large number of thin plates without fragmenting and without causing any extensive damage.